Rebirth
by whitestripes123
Summary: Set after season three. How will Sookie deal with coming back from Faery? Eric knows the second she is back. Definitely going to be E/S possible S/G. More info inside! 3
1. Chapter 1: Leaving But Going Home

**A/N: This is my first time writing fanfiction. I write all the time but this is my first story where the characters and fandom aren't mine. I'm not quite sure exactly where I am going with this but I do have a general idea. This story takes place after season three of true blood. I may incorporate some aspects or characters from the books but the events that have already taken place are completely True Blood. I am unsure of the pairing because a certain character may pop back into the story but for right now it is a E/S story with a possible E/S/?. I am rating it M to be sure there may or may not be lemons but if there are there will be plenty of angst and lead up to it. I'm just not sure if I'm any good at writing lemons yet. I would love reviews and some constructive criticism. I don't own anything I just like to play in the sandbox.**

**Another A/N: I don't have a beta and am interested in getting one. If anyone has any advice or suggestions on that I would love to hear it.  
**

Chapter 1: Leaving But Going Home

Sookie wasn't sure how long she had been in Faery. Her best guess would be a month or two. Time was different there. There were no days and nights just times when you slept and times when you didn't. It took a while getting used to falling asleep when it was still light out. She loved Faery but it wasn't home and she knew her stay couldn't last forever. Sookie liked to think of herself as dependable and it wasn't like her to just up and leave all of her responsibilities. She tried not to think about Sam and Jason and Tara but it was hard not to. Every time they crossed her mind she was just one step closer to going home. She came to Faery because she felt like her heart had been ripped out and her windpipe had closed when Bill's betrayal unravelled. It still hurt but the gaping wound of dismal pain was starting to scab over, finally.

Claudine had helped a lot with that. It seemed her Fae blood was healing her heartbreak. Being around other Fae was healing for her kind. It was about time her Fae blood be good for something other than vampire sunscreen.

And then there was her light. Claudine had been trying to teach her about her essential spark, her essential light. She wasn't great at it but she was getting better with her control. Anger seemed to be what made her hands turn into little microwaves easier than anything else.

Being around family had helped chip away at the ice surrounding what was left of her heart after Bill's deceit. She had spent most of her time learning from Claudine. They focused on her microwave hands but they did work on some of the other magic that ran through her fae blood. She meditated every day, Claudine said it rejuvenated the soul. Sookie's needed it.

They tried some more difficult magics like masking her scent but they were too complex. Claude, Claudine's brother, liked to make sarcastic comments about her inability to do anything more substantial than shoot light out of her fingertips. Claude wasn't Sookie's favorite relative.

Then their was Niall, Sookie's great grandfather. Sookie wasn't sure what a great grandfather was supposed to be like but she was sure Niall was nothing like the norm. How could he be? He was a prince. It was every little girls dream to be a princess, Sookie didn't think her childhood dream would be coming true at 26.

Sookie went to visit with Niall to tell him it was time for her to go home and to inquire how that would actually be done. Claudine informed Sookie that she was to meet Niall in the eternal meadow, Sookie's favorite meadow that she had found while in Faery.

"Granddaughter, it is a pleasure to see you as always," Niall was quite the interesting man. He had thick silver gray hair that never seemed dull. He had the looks of an old Hollywood movie star. Today he was wearing a navy blue suit with an interesting version of what she guessed was supposed to be a necktie. There was a word for it but Sookie couldn't remember. It had been a while since she turned the page of her word of the day calendar. He wore a ring made of silver on his middle finger, it had a large turquoise stone embedded into the metal.

"Grandfather," Niall placed a kiss on Sookie's cheek. Niall seemed to brim with energy and light. Today was no different.

"I see you want to go home?"

"Yes. It's not that I don't love it here because I really do. I just need to get back," Sookie tried not to be ungrateful, she truly enjoyed her time in faery but she really missed her home. Gran's home.

"Yes, I do suppose it is time," a beautiful wooden bench appeared that Sookie didn't remember seeing there before.

"I'm so glad you understand." Sookie said with relief.

"Your safety concerns me. Please sit," both of them sat on the intricately designed bench.

"I know that I'm not safe at home but..." Sookie didn't want to bring up the original reason for her trip to faery.

"You thought with no more vampires in your life you would be safe. Sadly, you seem to attract trouble wherever you go, I'm not sure you are completely safe here anymore," In fae? She had never felt more at ease anywhere except for when she was with Gran at the kitchen table.

"Something is after me in Faery?" She questioned.

"I have been thinking about ways to protect you for some time. I am torn, something I am not very familiar with," If Niall didn't want to answer something he didn't. At least he didn't outright lie to her.

"Torn between what?" Niall was usually so sure of himself.

"Between entrusting someone to protect you in your world and having you stay here and protecting you myself." If Sookie had to pick one thing she hated most it would be other people controlling her life. That and rude people.

"I really appreciate that, I really do but I can't stay here. I miss my home. I need my home," Sookie's eyes began to water.

"I assumed this would be the case. I have been working on the safety of your return for some time," Niall paused and looked out over the meadow. It really was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. Lush green grass covering gorgeous rolling hills. The air here sparkled with the magic of Fae. The magic of eternity.

"Who or what will be protecting me?" Sookie was no longer the naive girl she once was. There was a price for everything.

"I don't want to say anything until I know for sure. This process has been...difficult. You know the Fae do not trust many breeds of supernatural, it seems the feelings are mutual," Niall said with a slight smile.

"Will I see you and Claudine again? Wait, how do I get back?"

"Do not stress, Claudine will escort you through the portal. You will be back in your cemetery before you know it. We will stop by from time to time. Take this and show it to no one." Niall gave sookie a business card that had no name but it did have a phone number on it.

"You have a cell phone?" Sookie asked confused. She barely got reception at home let alone another dimension.

"It seems being a prince has it's perks," Niall's smile gleaned in his eyes.

"What should I do until your body guard shows up?"

"You will be okay in the meantime, of that I am sure. Let your light show you who to trust," and with that Niall stood and gave Sookie another kiss on the cheek. Sookie made her way back through the meadows to where she left Claudine.

"Sookie!" Claudine gave her a warm smile.

"Claudine," she returned the smile.

"It's time," they made their way to the pond. "Before you go, I have a gift."

"Oh, Claudine, you didn't have to do that," Sookie had never been any good at taking gifts and a few months in Faery hadn't changed that.

"Nonsense, girl, I want you to have it. Please wear it always," Claudine handed Sookie a little velvet box. Inside the box was a white gold necklace with a sun pendant made of orange and yellow jewels.

"Thank you so much Claudine," Sookie said as she put on the necklace.

"I'm glad you like it. After you," Claudine motioned towards the pond. Sookie stepped into the water and soon was completely submerged. Once all the way under it was hard to tell which was up and which way was down, she just knew she had to keep going forward. She stepped from the pond completely dry with Claudine not far behind.

It was midday, two or three o'clock if she had to guess. The pond and the graveyard looked like she never left.

"Be safe Sookie and trust your instincts," Claudine gave Sookie a kiss on the cheek and retreated into the pond.

Sookie made her way back to her house.

In Shreveport a vampire awoke from his daily death.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and even if you didn't leave me a review. I am going to try to update as often as I can.**

**Jess**


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the favorites, reviews, and story alerts! It was so encouraging that I just had to keep going. Loved all of the constructive criticism, it really helped. There will be lemons in the story, eventually. It won't happen right away because my favorite part is the lead up to lemons. I will probably need a beta or just someone to help me with writing lemons because I don't think I am very good at writing them. Anywho, I don't own anything I just play in the sandbox and have a certain liking for a fictional viking vampire.**

Chapter 2: Waiting

When Sookie reached her house she was shocked. She blinked and rubbed her eyes to see if it was real. When Sookie left, her house was still in a state of destruction from Maryann. Her house was spotless. New paint, no more mud, it hadn't looked this good in years if ever. She thought about the different possibilities of who could have done the work while she looked for the spare key under the steps. Jason could have done it but where would he have gotten the money? She didn't want to even think about Bill having anything to do with it. She found the key exactly where she left it.

When she walked in the door there was only one person who could have done this. Eric. The outside was spotless but the most change was on the inside. Some of the old furniture that didn't make it through the Maryann debacle had been replaced. The couch was new but in the same country eclectic style that gran had always loved. The floors shined like new and the wallpaper had been replaced. Sookie couldn't have done it better herself. The rugs that had been blood splattered were gone and everything was so incredibly clean. She wanted to be mad at the high-handed vampire who did this but she couldn't, it was one of the nicest gifts anyone had given her. By the time she saw her bedroom there were tears in her eyes. Everything was beautiful, just how it was before the maenad. On top of her dresser there were three of her grandmother's ceramic cats glued back together. Next to the dresser was a trash bag of broken items. She would look through it later. She was full on crying by the time she made it to her bathroom. The bathroom had been completely remodeled but was still reminiscent of how it once was. She would try the new shower right away.

Sookie undressed and took a long shower. She felt safe to let out her pain under the warm water. She cried for the pain Bill had caused her. She shed tears of gratitude for Eric's gift. She cried because she missed Gran so much.

After Sookie had cried herself out she got out of the shower and put on her pajamas. It was still daytime but she wanted comfort over style. It wasn't like anyone was going to see her anyways. She laid down on her bed and picked up her cell phone from the bedside table. She would have to call Jason and Sam. A thank you call to Eric would also be needed. She turned on the phone to find a full voicemail box. The first being from Eric.

"Sookie I need you to call me back immediately."

The next three were from Eric as well.

"I went by your house but you were not there."

"I know you are angry but it is of the utmost importance that you answer."

"I can't feel you," was his last message.

The next message was from Sam because she had missed work and he was worried. She had one from Jason the next day telling her that he needed help with something. The next was from Sam because he stopped by the house and she wasn't there. Jason had left her three messages because he realized she had disappeared. The next message was interesting, it was from Pam.

"Sookie I don't like having to call vampires let alone breathers. This little stunt your pulling needs to be ended and quickly. Eric is going to give my gorgeous undead self an aneurysm if you don't show up soon. And you owe me three pairs of Jimmy Choo's."

The next messages were more of the same from Jason and Sam and a couple from Jessica, Arlene, and Lafayette. There was one interesting one from Tara.

"Hey Sook. I know your probably mad at me for just runnin' off but I needed time. I'm in New Orleans right now. I would Like to talk," Sookie didn't know what to make of that. She didn't even know that Tara had left or why. The guilt began to creep in for abandoning her life for months. People probably thought she was dead. She would have to start calling people soon to let them know she was alive. She had to formulate what she was going to say first. She could say she was with Tara but Sookie wasn't sure who had talked to Tara and who hadn't. Saying she was with relatives wouldn't work either because Jason knew they didn't have any other relatives in this world. She would have to say that she went on vacation to get away from the craziness and hope they wouldn't be too mad. It wasn't completely a lie just not the whole truth. She dialed Jason's number and got the answering machine.

"Hi Jason, it's Sookie. I'm sorry I haven't called. I guess you can give me a call whenever you get the chance," Next was Sam but he picked up on the second ring.

"Sookie?" He asked.

"Hi Sam."

"Cher, where the hell have you been? Are you at home? I'm coming over, don't go anywhere," Before Sookie could reply Sam had hung up the phone.

She was going to tell Sam about Bill and that she left town to get her head on straight and then ask for her job back. She was probably way behind on her bills and she would have to guess that her bank balance was close to zero. Before she knew it there was a knock on the door. Sam must have been driving at ridiculous speeds. Sookie opened the door and was swallowed in a hug.

"Where the hell have you been, Cher? Everyone was so worried," Sam said while still holding her in a tight embrace.

"Sam I need to breathe."

"Oh, sorry. So where the hell did you go?"

"I had to get away from everything. I know I should have called but I was just so overwhelmed."

"Your car was still here. We thought maybe something else happened," Sam said trying not to say I thought you might have died.

"I know I took the bus."

"To where?" Shit. Sookie hadn't thought that far ahead.

"New Orleans. I have a cousin there," Sam didn't looked convinced of her answer but didn't say anything.

"Jason was so worried and with everything Bill did..."

"How do you know about that?" Sookie cut Sam off.

"The second night you were gone Eric stopped by the bar."

"Oh god, I'm sorry Sam."

"It's okay. Everything was fine once he realized I didn't know where you were."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" If Eric was really on the warpath like Pam said Sookie wouldn't put it past him.

"Not much. I can hold my own. I can't believe that Bill did that to you. If he was still here I would stake that undead piece of shit."

"Bill's gone?" Sookie couldn't believe her good luck.

"Yeah, he skipped town after you left."

"Thank god for small favors I guess," Sookie tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm so glad your home, Sook. Jason is gonna be so happy. He hasn't been the same since you left." Sookie couldn't imagine Jason being all that different but she took Sam's word for it.

"I'm glad I'm back too. I shouldn't have gone without telling you guys. I'm real sorry."

"It's alright, everyone has to get away sometimes. Just let us know next time."

"Oh, there won't be a next time. So I guess you gave away my job while I was gone?"

"Oh come on now, you know your my best waitress I got. You always got a job at Merlotte's," Sookie was relieved she didn't have to worry about finding a new job on top of telling everyone she wasn't dead.

"Thanks Sam. I really appreciate that. You just tell me when you want me to start and I will be there."

"How about the lunch shift on Wednesday? That will give you a couple days to get back into the swing of things."

"Thanks so much Sam. I don't know what I would do without you," she said when he stood up and gave her a hug.

"You know I'm always here for you," Sam looked her over for a minute. "You look different. Maybe a vacation was exactly what you needed. I got to get back to the bar. You call me if you need anything, you hear?"

"Of course," Sam left and Sookie shut the door behind him. She went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She looked herself over in the mirror. She hadn't noticed it before Sam said anything but she did look a little different. Her hair was longer and looked like she had spent the summer at the beach it was so light. Her eyes looked bluer and her skin looked nicer than it ever had. It almost shined. She no longer had circles under her eyes that never went away. Sam was right, a vacation had done her a world of good.

Sookie looked around her living room. There wasn't anything to clean and there wasn't anything to eat. She had spent so long in Faery never being alone that she forgot what it was like. It was crazy to think only a few months ago her life was just working and being alone except for Gran and Jason and Tara. Tara, she would have to call her back too. Her phone started ringing.

"Jason!"

"Sook, is that really you? Where the hell have you been? Are you okay? This is all Bill's fault. I swear to god if that bloodsucker comes back I will stake him!" It appeared everyone had been filled in about her heartbreak.

"Jason I'm fine."

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that? You disappear for three months and your fine? You should have called," Sookie realized she was going have to deal with this every time she fielded a phone call from a loved one.

"You're right. I'm sorry I should have told you," Sookie began to cry.

"Oh, Sook, don't do that. I'm sorry, I was just so worried. Where were you?"

"New Orleans."

"We thought you might be with Tara but when she finally called Sam back she said she didn't know where you were. What the hell were you in New Orleans for?"

"Vacation. I had to get away. After everything with Bill I needed a break. I should have called but I really needed to be alone. I started doing some volunteer work rebuilding," Sookie felt Gran shake her head at her. Sookie promised herself she would go to church on Sunday if she wasn't working.

"I wanna see you Sis, but, umm, I'm real busy right now. A lot of stuff has changed while you been gone. Can I come over tomorrow? You ain't gonna leave again, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be here tomorrow. And, Jase, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"You think you could get me some groceries?" Sookie hated having to ask but she was pretty sure she didn't have any money.

"Of course, I'll come by tomorrow for lunch."

"Thanks Jason."

"I love you Sookie."

"Love you too Jase." Two down only a few more to go. She would have to call Tara, Arlene, and Lafayette. She would call Jessica but that would have to wait a few hours till it was dark. Eventually, she would have to call Eric and thank him for her house. There was another knock on the door. Lafayette and another man were standing at the door.

"Well look at you girlfriend. Don't you look fabulous," Lafayette said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks. What are you doing here? How did you know I was back?"

"A certain dead blonde motherfucker texted me. I thought those fuckers died during the day but there ain't no rest for Lala," he said while making his way into the living room. "Sookie meet my delicious piece of man Jesus. Jesus, Sookie." Sookie shook Jesus's hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said with a smile. Sookie returned the smile with a real one, not her crazy Sookie smile. That smile could wait for her first shift back at Merlotte's.

"Wherever you went did you a world of good, babygirl you looking sexy." Sookie blushed realizing she was still in her pajamas.

"I was in New Orleans. I should have told someone, I know."

"You ain't got to say nothing, girl, we all got our secrets." Sookie remembered exactly why she loved Lafayette so much.

"So why did Eric tell you to come here?"

"To make sure our wards were still working properly." Jesus answered.

"Wards?"

"Girl, a lot can happen in three months." Lafayette responded.

"I'm a witch and Lala has been training with me. Eric has been contracting us."

"And if that sexy dead fucker wasn't paying me so much I wouldn't be doin nothin for him." Lafayette said. Paying them for magic? Lafayette was a witch?

"I don't know what to say," For Sookie that was the truth.

"You ain't got to say nothing girl. In fact if you could say nothing about my little magic boo that would be much appreciated." Sookie wouldn't tell anyone. Even if she did it's not like anyone would believe her.

"You know I won't say anything. So what's with the wards?"

"It's to keep you safe," Jesus said.

"Is there something after me?"

"Girl, when is there not somethin' after you?" Lafayette said.

"You make a good point," She couldn't deny the facts. In the last few months there was always something.

"So who or what is after me?"

"I think it would be best if Eric told you. We don't know all of the details," Jesus said.

"I really don't want to see Eric. Can't you just tell me what you know?" Sookie didn't know when she would be ready to see Eric but she would rather put it off.

"You know that motherfucker is not happy when he doesn't get his way. Just promise me you will stay inside your house. The wards will protect you."

"What exactly do the wards do?"

"They make it so anyone that wants to harm you will not be allowed inside a fifteen foot radius of the house. It will look like no one is home or at least it should." Jesus explained.

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate you doing that," Sookie didn't like the idea of having to stay inside but she liked the idea of staying alive.

"No problem, Sook, you know I always got your back girl."

"We should be going, my shift starts soon," Jesus stood and Lafayette followed.

"Now don't you go and do something stupid. Stay inside the wards cause if you don't I will be in a whole mess of trouble," Lafayette informed her. Sookie didn't like the idea of Eric hurting her friends but she also didn't like him controlling her every move. This was what she ran away from. That and whole list of other stuff.

It was going to be sunset in an hour and Sookie was hungry. She was going to look through her cabinets for canned food but all the emotions of hearing from her friends again had taken a lot out of her.

In Shreveport, Eric had been awake since he felt his bond with Sookie spring to life. It hadn't been gone completely just muted until he woke. He felt her anxiety and he cursed the daylight. It would be hours until he could go outside and his weakness angered him. She had been gone for three months and four days. Of course she had to come back during the day just to anger him. He sent Lafayette a text with some very colorful language.

In the time that she had disappeared he had tried to keep his thoughts about her at a minimum once he realized that threatening people and money wasn't going to bring her back. It took about two weeks for that realization. He did what he could and then would spend most of his nights thinking of her. That's when he started with distractions. He fucked more fangbangers in the third and fourth week she was gone than the previous three months. It was good for business so Pam was happy. Then he lost interest in the whores and turned to torture. He found a vampire in his area that was selling his blood and kept him in the basement to torture for two weeks before Pam had enough and killed him. When the torture had lost it's appeal he searched for another diversion. He paid Jessica a visit. He knew that Bill had released her which was moronic, even for Bill. He informed her that she needed to make an appearance one night a week at fangtasia or pay him, whichever she preferred. What he did the next two months shocked Pam more than anything he had done in the last three decades, except for trying to sacrifice himself to kill Russel Edgington. He took Jessica under his wing. She would spend time with Eric or Pam once a week, switching off week to week. They taught her how to be a vampire that was worth anything. It was in Eric's best interest, the last thing he needed was a baby vampire on a killing spree. Eric had to bribe Pam to spend time with her even though Eric knew Pam found Jessica somewhat amusing. Jessica was learning how to fight and was getting faster by the day. As a distraction it worked quite well.

Eric paced his bedroom, wiping stray drops of blood from his nose and ears. The second the sun set he pressed the button to release the steel shutters that blocked out the sun. He threw open the window and flew out into the sky as fast as he could. He was at Sookie's in twenty minutes. He saw her lights shining through the windows and could smell her all over the property. He heard her steady heart beat and closed his eyes just listened for a moment before speeding up to the door. He knocked and he could feel the fear through the bond after she woke. She swung open the door.

"Eric?"

"Miss Stackhouse."

**Another A/N: I would love more constructive criticism/reviews. Reviews are food for writers and I'm hungry :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Look Back In Anger

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took a while, my friend was in town for the weekend so I didn't have any writing time. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It is really encouraging! As usual, I own nothing just like to play with the characters. I must have a God complex or something...

Chapter Three: Don't Look Back In Anger

"Eric."

"Miss Stackhouse," Eric said with a half smile. He was a master at playing it cool and it was taking everything he had not to sweep her off of her feet and not let her go.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie put a hand on her hip. Sookie knew it wasn't what she should have said considering everything he did for her house and how he threatened most of Bon Temps on her behalf. It was kind of sweet in a twisted vampire way.

"I'm great Sookie. How kind of you to ask. And how are you? Care to tell me where you have been or at the very least invite me in?" Sookie had told herself that she was done with vampires when she went to Faery. Now that Eric was standing at her door she didn't know if that was going to be possible. She had gotten over being mad at him when she was away. He looked exactly like he did when she left minus the concrete. His hair was a little shorter but still as stunning as always. Even before the blood, Sookie could admit that Eric was attractive but looks were not everything, even if those looks were the best she had ever seen. Who cares if someone looked like a god if their heart was that of Satan.

"Come in Eric," Sookie opened the door a little wider so he could walk in. There was a blur and Eric was in front of her. He brushed his hand against her cheek. Sookie did not expect his next move. He enveloped her in a hug. "Eric, what are you doing?"

"Shut up," Sookie returned the hug regardless of how foreign it was to their previous encounters. Except for the ones in her dreams. She was used to his sexual innuendos and leers her way but a hug without hidden motive of trying to get into her pants? That was just strange. This was the closest they had been since the kiss in his office. She had felt guilty for the kiss until she found out about Bill's treachery. Now that his smell was so close the feelings attached to the kiss flooded back. It was one of the hottest kisses she ever had but Sookie was determined not to let that happen again. One moment of weakness didn't mean there had to be another. Eric pulled back from the hug and looked at her for a moment almost like she would disappear if he looked away. Sookie felt uncomfortable under the intense gaze and pulled away. She walked into the living room and sat down on the new couch, it was incredibly comfortable.

"Thank you for everything," Sookie said motioning to the couch.

"You're welcome. Where were you?" There was no playing around with Eric tonight. Seeing Sookie again was not how he had imagined it. He envisioned steamy sex and her having orgasms for hours. Of course he still wanted that but he felt deep seeded relief knowing that she was okay.

"New Orleans. I needed to get away. I helped..."

"You're lying. Where were you."

"I'm not lying. I did volunteer work."

"You can't lie to me Sookie," Damn the blood to hell.

"Fine. You're right," Just because she admitted he was right didn't mean she had to tell him the truth.

"Where were you?" Sookie didn't respond. "My patience is not unending. For the last time, where were you?" During the three months that Sookie was gone he had assumed that she was with what was left of the Fae. He had tried everything in his power to contact one of them but it was not easy. When the Fae didn't want to be found they wouldn't be.

"With family," he could figure out the rest for himself.

"I assumed you might be with Niall. I had to hear it for myself." He leaned back on the couch, pleased with himself for getting the information out of her. Sookie took in his aggravating appearance. He looked so easy and relaxed wearing his usual black jeans and black wife-beater.

"You know him? I thought you said that the Fae were wiped out of existence!" Sookie could feel her walls start to slide back up at the mere thought of being lied to. Eric felt her blood boiling with anger. She truly was sexy when she was angry. That would have to wait though, there was more to talk about regardless of how much he wanted to rip off her clothes and break in the new couch.

"I forgot how fickle your emotions are. Yes, I knew Niall when I was much younger. I had not heard of him in the last five hundred years at least," Sookie calmed down at that. She told herself to stop jumping to conclusions so quickly.

"Yes, I was in Faery. And I am not fickle," she inadvertently pouted.

"Faery. What a creative name," Eric said with his trademarked smirk.

"So, what's with the wards? And who the hell is after me?" Sookie tried to keep the topic on what was important.

"I am not sure yet. I do know that Debbie Pelt is still at large with what is left of her band of mongrels. She knows better than to go after me or any other vampires involved with Russel's demise. She wouldn't think to attack at night without him so I placed some extra security for when you are most vulnerable."

"You know I am capable of taking care of myself," She didn't want to give him any false hope that just because he hired some witches and cleaned up her house that she would be jumping into bed with him. She wasn't helpless Sookie anymore, her time in Faery had helped hone her skills. Her microwave fingers were pretty deadly.

"What happened to thanking me? Fickle," the Viking knew how to get under her skin like no one else. "In addition to the dogs there has been an influx of supernaturals in the area and I haven't found reasons for keeping them all out of my area. One can only assume that it is you they are after," Sookie had assumed once the Queen found out that she wasn't her ticket to laying out on the beach that she would give it up and leave her alone.

"The Queen?"

"I am not sure. When I came to her rescue during her fight with Compton she seemed to believe me that you only protect from the sun for a few moments. But, you never know with her, she lies as if she didn't know the truth was possible," Bill. Sookie had thought about the possibility of seeing Bill many times but she hadn't figured that he may get himself killed. She should have, it was what he said on that horrible night. Sookie didn't think it was wrong to not believe anything he had told her after his betrayal, who knew?

"Is Bill okay?"

"Whatever happened to independent women and I will survive?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm saying that I didn't think you would be so quick to run back to Bill," Eric responded.

"I don't want anything to do with Bill. That doesn't mean I want him dead," Sookie wasn't always a good Christian but she didn't blatantly want people dead if there was any possible way around it.

"After Bill left your house he fought with the Queen at his home. He was losing for most of the fight but it seemed that he isn't a complete imbecile and learned from Pam. He blinded her with colloidal silver and was about to stake her when I got there. Saving Sophie Ann seemed to be the ticket back into her good graces because she accepted my story that what happened with Russel was all a big plan to restore her wealth. Since she has her money I don't think she cares wether or not the story is true."

"And what happened to Bill?"

"He fled while I was tending to Sophie Ann. I have heard rumor that he is at court in Las Vegas." Las Vegas wasn't far but as far as Sookie was concerned it wasn't far enough.

"So you don't know who exactly is after me?"

"I have suspicions. The Queen may want to add you to her stable of humans. Some could be from Nevada if they forced the information out of Bill. Until this situation is remedied I would suggest staying inside the wards."

"Eric, I can't hole up in my house like a prisoner. I need to get back to my life," What was the point of being home if she was just laying around her house all the time?

"Protecting you would be very difficult since you are no longer Bill's and have not been claimed by another," Eric informed her. He would gladly make Sookie his but he was not going to force his blood down her throat, no matter how much he wanted to at that moment.

"Oh. I wish I never met Bill," Sookie began to tear up at the thought. If Bill had never entered her life things would be so much less complicated. Her Gran would be alive, Tara would probably be there, and everything would be simple.

"Please stop that," When she cried it hurt Eric in a way he didn't want to admit. It made him feel things that made him weak. Eric's command angered Sookie.

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't be some emotionless vapid vampire like you," Sookie said while standing and going upstairs. She wanted to be alone. She knew it wasn't right to wallow but sometimes it just felt so good to feel bad. Sookie laid on her bed and hoped Eric would leave.

Eric was still sitting on the couch hearing and feeling Sookie's tears from upstairs. He wondered why he wanted her back badly enough to almost go on a killing rampage. Now that he was back to their push and pull he couldn't remember but still couldn't make himself leave.

Sookie didn't hear a door shut downstairs but she assumed vampires could make the act soundless. She rolled over and saw Eric standing over her.

"You could have told me you were standing there, you know."

"I will do what I can for your protection but I will not make promises that I cannot uphold if you are unwilling to stay in the house until the situation is dealt with," He could hire someone to force her to stay in the house but that would make her angry and make the process of bedding her even longer. She would probably end up killing whatever stupid were kept her locked up.

"Okay," Sookie didn't have anything else to say.

"I will be hiring someone to stay with you until this situation is no longer," Eric was preparing himself for another battle of words but it never came.

"Okay. Alcide?" Sookie knew there was no point in arguing because he would hire someone regardless of her feelings on the matter. She would be lying if she said it didn't make her feel safer.

"No, his debt to me has been paid. I will be hiring another were from the pack," He could convince Alcide to do the job because it was Sookie but he didn't want the were anywhere near his telepath.

"Okay. I'm going to go to sleep now," Transporting worlds and the emotions of seeing everyone again had tuckered her out. Sookie rolled over away from Eric. Eric knew how to deal with Sookie when she was angry or happy but this was unknown territory. Eric sat in a chair in the corner of the room and watched Sookie fall asleep. She looked different. Her skin glowed and her hair looked so soft that he wanted to lean over and touch it. Her smell had changed slightly. She still smelled like Sookie just even more pronounced. He thought about how she would react if he laid in bed next to her. Considering how defeatist she was when their conversation ended she may not kick him out. He didn't want that. He did want to be in Sookie's bed but he wanted her to want it. He scolded himself for allowing such mushy feelings but he couldn't help it, not tonight. He was so relieved that she was not trapped in some sadistic Fae's hold that he let himself feel. Sookie was in lucid sleep when Eric spoke again.

"I am pleased you returned," It was one of the most real things Eric had ever said to Sookie and she didn't know what to make of it. She rolled in the direction of the voice.

"I thought you left," Vampires could be nearly silent which made them silently deadly. Eric was sitting in Gran's rocking chair looking at her. He turned his pondering to keeping her safe and how to move the chess pieces in their favor.

There was nothing else said between them. Sookie fell asleep.

A/N: Please feed me reviews and constructed criticism, it's how I survive. I will update again in the next couple days.

Jess


	4. Chapter 4: How Is You

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for all of the reviews and alerts and favorites, it really means a lot to me. Just a warning there isn't a lot of S/E interaction in this chapter but that doesn't mean there won't be in the future. I like to have a fuller story like the show than just constant Eric and Sookie. I find when it's just Eric and Sookie all of the time it can seem a little too fast and unrealistic to the story. On another note, I am now available to be a beta. I love editing and brainstorming with people. I feel like that little kid in class waving their hand yelling "pick me, pick me!" I also beta for vampire diaries (books and shows), buffy, harry potter, sookie stackhouse novels, and a couple others. True blood is my main squeeze but I'll beta for the other fandoms too. Okay, you can just look at my beta profile and I'll stop talking. Oh one more thing. I don't make money from this I just have a sick obsession with true blood and like to play. Kisses -jess

Chapter 4: How Is You're Heart Little Darling?

Eric watched Sookie sleep until four in the morning before flying back to Shreveport. While she slept his mind was a factory pumping out different possible ways for things to go in the coming weeks. He didn't want to overthrow the Queen because there was the slight chance that her guards would stand by her this time. He was content with his area in Shreveport and didn't want to be King. He had enough paperwork to do as sheriff and didn't desire for more. Hopefully, the Queen realized that he was not to be fucked with and she would meet the true death if she tried anything again. She got lucky with Russel wanting to marry her, her head would have disintegrated in the pool if Russel hadn't stopped him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name quietly moaned. Sookie was still asleep and obviously having a pleasant dream. His whole body ached to lay in her bed and wrap his arms around her. She would come to him on her own, he was certain of that. That day he died his usual way, with Sookie on his mind

Sookie awoke late in the morning. The sun was streaming through the windows and she pulled the covers over her head for a few minutes before getting out of bed. She made her way to the shower. She thought about the day ahead of her while washing her hair. She had to call Tara at some point and Jason would be coming over in a couple hours. She had to look into her bills and bank balance. She would probably have to work out some sort of payment plan. Her stomach growled loudly at the thought of Jason coming over for lunch. All she had to eat yesterday was a can of soup and a couple of very stale Oreos.

When she moved onto shaving her legs she thought about her night with Eric. She wasn't sure what to make of it and tried not to linger too long on the events but her mind kept wondering back to the their hug. Her dreams were filled with Eric's face and naked body. The majority of her dreams consisted of him simply holding her and kissing her passionately but softly. After showering and dressing she made her way downstairs. She did a mental sweep of her house and found a snarly red mind on her front porch. Eric's guard. She had forgotten all about that part of their conversation and wished she hadn't been too drained to argue.

Sookie opened the door to find a tall gangly teen sitting on her porch. He couldn't have been older than 18 or 19. From what she could pick from his snarly brain his name was Josh and he was excited to be at her house. He loved a good fight. Josh had nothing on Alcide's burly build, she wasn't too sure that Josh would do much better than her in a fight.

"I suppose you're the guy that Eric sent?" She called from behind the screen door. He snapped his head her way and smiled. She could pick up that he was pleased with what he saw. Sookie wished she had worn longer shorts but the warm weather would only last a few more weeks and she wanted to cherish it.

"Yup, Josh at your service," he said while standing up.

"You can come inside if you want, I would offer you something to eat but I don't really have much of anything," she said making her way to the living room.

"That's alright I ate before I left," Josh said but she got a wave of disappointment that there wasn't any food.

"Great. Well, you can watch TV if you want," she picked up a romance novel she had read three times already just so she had something to do until Jason came over. She had to think of what to tell him about Josh. She wasn't sure if Jason would believe that she was in New Orleans but he would certainly believe that something was after her.

"Nah, I shouldn't be distracted. Need to keep my ears open."

"Alright then," Sookie got sucked into the romance of the story. Before her life got all turned around these stories were her life. Now they didn't seem nearly as exciting as her own. Before she knew it she heard Jason's truck come up the driveway. Josh was sitting quietly on the couch up until then. He looked ready for a fight.

"It's just my brother," the last thing she needed was a teen in a fight with her brother.

"How do you know?"

"Because, that's his truck and I just know," Sookie wasn't sure if Josh was filled in on her little quirk. Sookie opened the door and Jason wrapped her in a tight hug. A very tight hug. In fact she needed air. "Jason, I can't breathe," she squeaked out with her last bit of air. He loosened his grip.

"Sorry, Sook. I just can't believe you're actually here. I thought something horrible happened. How come you didn't call? And where the hell were you?" that seemed to be the popular question lately.

"Sorry, Jase. I didn't bring my phone. Come on in. I have someone for you to meet."

"I gotta go grab the food from the car. Don't go anywhere," Jason was very afraid she would disappear into thin air. He came in the house with four overflowing bags of groceries. She wasn't sure how he managed to balance it all without dropping anything. Jason followed Sookie into the kitchen while giving Josh a look to intimidate him. Josh smiled which Jason did not like one bit. Sookie started putting away all the groceries. She would have enough food to last her a while and for that she was very grateful.

"Who is that kid?" Jason asked while opening a can of Coke.

"He's here on Eric's orders. Something is after me. Business as usual."

"You would think he would send a bigger Were. Maybe someone with a little experience," Jason said.

"Hey, you don't know me. I can take on five wolfs with my eyes closed," Josh yelled from the living room. He mumbled, "Grangy half-breed thinks he knows everything."

"Hey! I heard that you little shit," Jason said. He tried to go to the living room but Sookie grabbed his hand.

"How did you know he was a Were? And what in the hell is Josh talking about?" It was Sookie's turn for some answers.

"You been gone a while, sis. A lot has changed."

"Mind filling me in then?"

Jason went on to explain all about Hotshot and Crystal. Jason had been taking care of everyone in Hotshot while Felton kidnapped Crystal. Crystal had killed Felton by running him over with Jason's truck. She got back just in time because there had been an accident during a full moon. A couple of the inbred panthers in Hotshot had bit the hell out of Jason. Lafayette gave Jason some V to heal and Jason had transformed into a half-breed panther. This was where movies got their ideas of werewolfs. Jason could only change during the full moon and turned into some sort of half-man half-panther. Usually, bitten Weres didn't make it but Crystal had been helping him through it. Jason was stronger and faster now but hated that he could only change during the full moon. He wanted to be able to change at anytime like Crystal.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here. I'm so glad you're okay!" Sookie pulled Jason into another hug.

"I'm fine. Now tell me. Where have you been?" Sookie went through her story of being in New Orleans and volunteering. Jason bought it and thought about how much he wanted to shoot Bill with a wooden bullet. His mind flashed to a disturbing image of Jason shooting a vampire with a shot gun and the vampire turning into a pile of bloody goo. Sookie tried to shake the image from her mind and threw her shields up.

"So, you got no idea who's after yah?" Jason asked.

"There are leads but we don't know for sure. Debbie and the rest of the Mississippi pack are definitely after me. Maybe the Queen. Maybe something else entirely." Sookie hoped that it wasn't the last one. If it was the Queen and Debbie then at least she knew her enemy. It was always better to know your enemy.

"Well, shit. Me and crystal can stand guard and get some others to take shifts," Jason thought there were at least 5 people mentally capable of the task.

"You don't have to do that Jason. It seems you got enough on your plate."

"Nonsense. Your my sister and anything after you is after me too. Your the only blood family I got left," Jason thought about how to approach the next topic. "Sook, I got something else to tell you. You ain't gonna be happy."

"What is it?" Sookie couldn't handle anymore bad news.

"I sold the house," Jason waited for her response.

"Mom and Dad's? Why would you do that? You love that house!" Sookie couldn't say that she was too upset. Most of her good childhood memories were from Gran's.

"I know but there are a lot of kids in Hotshot with no shoes and nothing to eat. I couldn't support them all off the road crew salary and I certainly ain't having them cook meth no more." Jason didn't want to sell the house but it was the only thing he could think of at the time. He couldn't let all those kids go hungry. He moved to Hotshot but fixed up Crystal's house real nice.

"Jason you can't be taking on all their problems," Sookie was pretty sure that Jason was being taken advantage of.

"It ain't like that Sook. I love Crystal. It's like I got a purpose. Not that bullshit the Newlins planted in my head. They need me," Jason really believed it.

"As long as you're happy Jase then I am too," Sookie received a wide smile from her brother. "How about I cook up some fried chicken?"

"I would love some," Josh said as he walked into the kitchen.

"To bad there won't be enough for you," Jason quipped.

"Of course you can have some. You guys go in the living room. I'll call y'all when it's ready," Sookie hoped that they didn't get into a fight while she was frying, her carpets where finally free of blood. She lowered her shields just in case she had to intervene. She should have noticed earlier, Jason was slightly harder to read. This was a heck of a lot to process. Jason was a half-were and was taking care of the town of Hotshot. She hoped everything worked out alright. That's all she could do, be there for him and hope for the best. Jason had never had much luck with women and hopefully this Crystal girl would be good for him, even if she was using him.

After frying up the chicken and cutting up some salad they all sat down and ate together and Jason filled her in on some town gossip. Maybe Hotshot wasn't so bad for Jason since he actually remembered that most people liked to eat vegetables, not just meat and pizza.

"Me and Crystal will be here early in the morning before I gotta work. If you're awake I'll see you then," Jason leaned in to give Sookie a hug. "You should come by Hotshot sometime and meet everyone." Jason looked so hopeful that she couldn't say no. She told him that she would swing by before work the next day. They set their plan and Jason told her he would take off from work early.

Sookie went upstairs and grabbed her cell phone. There was an old text message from Eric telling her that Jessica would be stopping by after first dark. Sookie knew that meant Jessica was staying until sunrise. Sookie had to call Tara and hoped that she wasn't still mad at her. She called her before she lost her nerve.

"Sookie?" Tara answered.

"Tara. I'm so glad to hear your voice. Where are you?"

"Girl, you know I could ask you the same thing right now. I called you a month ago and you didn't call me back. I should yell at you but I'm just too happy that you're okay." Tara wanted to come home but she made a life in New Orleans and she wasn't sure if she was ready to go back.

"I'm so sorry, Tara. I really missed you. Everything just got so crazy I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away and I shouldn't have and I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," tears rolled down Sookie's cheeks. She wasn't just apologizing to Tara, she was apologizing to everyone who missed her, everyone who thought she might have been dead.

"Sook, don't cry, hell I did the same thing. You ain't gotta apologize to me. I'm gonna come home soon, would it be okay if I came home?" Tara was selfish but she knew her best friend needed her more than Tara needed to be away from Bon Temps.

"Please come home Tara, I need you here," Sookie couldn't stop crying once she started. Her whole time in Faery she didn't cry and she had already cried twice in twenty-four hours since being back.

"Only if you promise to stop crying. I just gotta tie up some loose ends here and I'll be coming home," Tara would have to break up with Amelia. She didn't want to but she couldn't do a long distance relationship when they had only been dating two and a half months. It had been an intense two and a half months though. Tara had never even thought about being with a woman until she met Amelia. She had been so nurturing to Tara when she needed it. They had met at a dive bar where Tara was trying to drink herself into oblivion. Amelia listened. Amelia listened to all of Tara's problems and didn't say anything. She didn't give her a pep talk or feel bad for her, she just listened. It was exactly what she needed. They became fast friends and when they kissed for the first time it felt right. Amelia told her before they continued that she was a witch and Tara realized then that supernaturals were gonna be around her whether she wanted them to be or not and she would rather know about it. She called Sam the next day to apologize.

"Okay, I can't wait to see you," Sookie and Tara said their goodbyes and she hung up the phone. The rest of the day went by and it was rather uneventful. Josh finished off the chicken and salad for dinner while Sookie decided to have cereal and a cup of tea. Before long it was dark and a void was knocking urgently on the door.

Josh made it to the door very fast, the only thing faster Sookie had ever seen was a vampire. Maybe Josh had more to him than gangly arms.

"Where is she?" Jessica said with fangs out. Josh growled and looked ready for a fight. "If you have hurt her I will gut you like a fish and smile pretty while doin' it."

"Jessica, I'm right here!" Sookie said running into the foyer. In a split second Jessica had her in a tight hug. Another rib breaking hug for Sookie. At least Eric seemed to realize that she needed to breathe. "Jessica, you're hurting me," Jessica immediately loosened her hold on Sookie and started wiping away bloody tears.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I was so worried what with everything that happened with Bill. I can't believe he did that to you. He is such a jerk! Ugh, I hate crying it's so gross," Jessica said while continuing her attempt at cleaning her tears.

"Come on, I'll get you a washcloth."

"You know this fanger?" Josh said.

"Josh, you shut your mouth unless you got nice things to say," Jessica seemed to truly be glad she was back and Sookie considered her a friend.

"It's okay, he's right, I do have fangs. You want me to show you how they work?" Jessica's fangs snapped back out and she hissed.

"Guys, calm down. Jessica, sweetie, come with me," Sookie set up Jessica with a washcloth to get herself cleaned up and Sookie sent Josh on his way. Jessica had a lot to say once they were alone.

"The house is so great. Hoyt built me a light tight space in the house, I would tell you where but Eric told me I am never allowed to tell anybody. And it ain't gross like Bill's. It's got wood floors and no bugs and blankets and everything," Jessica kept talking so fast Sookie could hardly keep track of everything. Eric? What had Eric been doing with Jessica?

"Eric told you that?"

"Yeah. Ever since Bill left Eric has been teaching me all the stuff that Bill was supposed to. I can't even believe all the stuff I shoulda known! I'm getting really strong too, I can hold my own with vampires that are four times my age. I know that's only two years old but Eric said that's real good. And I can kick a were's but real easy now," Jessica said smiling, obviously proud of herself.

"That's great Jessica. That's great that Eric is doing that," Sookie was shocked. Eric usually didn't care about anything unless it helped him in some way.

"Yeah, I go to the bar once a week too. Did you know all vampires in area 5 have to go to fangtasia once a week or pay Eric money?" Sookie shook her head. "Yeah, me neither. Apparently, Bill was paying for me but ain't anymore. I spend two night a week there and 5 at Merlotte's. It stinks cause I don't get a lot of time with Hoyt but he is so sweet he usually spends his nights at Merlotte's just to be with me while I'm on my break. He said that when the VRA gets passed he wants to marry me and then if they ever allow it we could adopt kids. He doesn't want me to work at Merlotte's once we're married. He says once he gets a promotion at work maybe I could just work two nights a week at Merlotte's instead of 5. Hoyt says he is getting fat from all the burgers he eats, but I don't think so." Sookie had once considered marrying Bill. Now that she felt like she had her head on straight it seemed silly. Who would want to be with someone that is eighty when you were eternally good looking.

Eventually, Jessica talked herself out and Sookie decided it was time for sleep. Sookie thought about Jessica and Hoyt while she got ready for bed. Would Jessica turn Hoyt into a vampire one day? If they really loved each other wouldn't they want that? Was there a rule about how old of a vampire you had to be to create a new vampire? She filed that away to think about later.

Sookie fell asleep the second her head hit her pillow and dreamt of a beautiful Viking.

At fangtasia, Eric sat on his throne scowling at breathers and occasionally texting. Pam sat at a booth looking intimidating and trying to think of a way to get Sookie to work at the bar. Eric would be in a much more entertaining mood if she were there regularly. More vampires had made their way into Eric's area and it made him worried for Sookie's safety. He didn't like worrying. He liked having a plan. If he could just make her his then there would not be a problem. With Russel gone there weren't many vampires in the new world that could challenge him and certainly not in Luisiana. There were some power driven vampires in other states that could be a problem but it was best to deal with the problem at hand first. Eric hated feeling helpless and wanted more than anything to leave the bar and be with Sookie.

When the bar had finally closed he started flying to Sookie's before he realized what he was doing. He hovered outside of her window for a few moments before flying over to the porch to alert Jessica that it was him on the property and then began his journey back to Shreveport.

A/N: Btw, I have been trying to reply to reviews but if your private messaging is turned off you won't get my reply. I love reviews they are like candy and I am a sugar addict.


	5. Chapter 5: Death Of Seasons

**A/N: So I just quickly wanted to give an explanation for my giant break from writing this story. Things got really crazy in my life so I kind of forgot about this story. I stopped reading and writing for a couple months to focus on some other stuff. Not an excuse just thought I would tell you guys because I got a few messages regarding where the hell my next update was. I have finally gotten back into the swing of writing and I really want to continue with this story. I will probably be done the next chapter tonight. I will post it on Tuesday. I'm going to try to update every other day but I can't make any promises. I will definitely be updating regularly though. On another note, who is so excited for True Blood tonight? I am. I don't have HBO so I have to wait till it's posted online :(. I have been rewatching True Blood the last week which has gotten me back into reading fanfiction which in turn has gotten me back into writing it. Anyways, as usual I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Death Of Seasons**

Bill had felt Sookie return. Their bond flared back to life while he was dead. When the sun finally set he realized that there was nothing he could do. He was banned from ever entering Louisiana again and he had found refuge in Las Vegas. There were worse places for him to flee to but it certainly wasn't his favorite place. He knew the only way to get Sookie back was for her to move states assuming she forgave him. She would forgive him eventually, of that he was sure. Keeping her safe was the most important thing. He knew the queen still wanted to acquire Sookie. The queen didn't like to be told she couldn't have something that she wanted. Other states had heard of Sookie and her powers, most were afraid of what would become of them if they attempted to kidnap her. The cockier vampires didn't care.

He had to decide whether he would consult the King about it. The king of Nevada had given him refuge but Bill didn't trust him and for good reason.

* * *

Sookie awoke on Wednesday morning nervous to go back to Merlotte's. She knew the town would talk and she would have to hear it in their minds. She would just grit her teeth and do her job. There really wasn't any other option.

She went about her normal morning routine and decided to deal with her bank. She called and was shocked to hear that her property taxes were paid for the year and all of her bills were up to date and she didn't have to worry about them for another nine months. Sookie assumed Eric did this, she didn't know anyone else with that kind of money. She didn't have to go back to work yet if she didn't want to, her bank balance was certainly above the negative. Sookie decided she would think about her monetary un-troubles later. She let Josh inside.

"Good morning," she said to Josh while walking back to the kitchen. "Are Jason and Crystal gone? You want breakfast?"

"Took you long enough, sleepy head. Jason and Crystal left when I got here at 8. Breakfast would be lovely," Sookie went about making eggs, bacon, and toast. Josh and her ate mostly in silence except for the occasional question from Josh.

"Anything weird around here in the last day I should know about?" Josh asked while shoveling food into his mouth.

"Nope."

"You really are a great cook," Josh said while there was still food in his mouth.

"Thanks," Sookie responded. She did love cooking, it made her feel closer to Gran whenever she got around to doing it. Josh did the dishes while Sookie went upstairs to take a shower. She checked her phone and had a voicemail from Sam asking her to come into work early because one of the new waitresses was sick. She texted Sam telling him she would be in asap. That meant no visit to Hotshot. She couldn't say she was disappointed. She didn't really want to meet them all but felt like she had to in order to make sure Jason wasn't in too far over his head. She texted Jason to let him know she had to work early and that they would have to reschedule. Sookie got back to getting ready. She put on her Merlotte's outfit and it felt like home.

"Um, going somewhere?" Josh asked when she walked downstairs.

"Yeah, I gotta get to Merlotte's. We can't all protect telepathic barmaids for a living."

"Sorry, but I got specific instructions to make sure you stayed in the house. You ain't goin no where little lady," Josh said taking a seat on the couch.

"Who do you think you are callin' little lady? I gotta work. I have been gone for months," Sookie was lucky to have her job back at all and she certainly wouldn't let some teenage wolf get in her way from earning a living.

"Listen, it's not me, I'm just following orders," Josh told her. Well, he could take those orders and shove them where the sun don't shine as far as Sookie was concerned.

"Okay, you can follow your orders and hang out here, I'm goin' to work," Sookie said as she grabbed her black purse and keys. Before she was at the door Josh was there.

"Come on, do we really gotta do this? Can't you just hang out here?" Josh was trying to reason with her. He really didn't want to keep her here by force.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said while trying to move past him to the door. Before she could get her hand on the doorknob she was lifted up. "Don't you fucking touch me," she yelled as she was dropped down on the couch. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but if you think I am just going to lay here while you keep me prisoner you got another thing coming asshole," she tried to run past him and Josh threw her over his shoulder and walked up the stairs. Sookie was yelling, squirming, and kicking trying to get out of his grip. She had definitely underestimated him.

He threw her in the room and shut the door holding onto the knob. Josh didn't want to stand here all day holding onto a doorknob but he would if he had to. Eric had decided that a fight with Sookie was worth keeping her alive and gave Josh very specific instructions that he was to under no circumstance let her leave the protection of the wards surrounding the house. Josh may have been an especially skilled Were but Eric would certainly be able to kill him in seconds and they both knew that.

Sookie tried the knob a few times but it wouldn't budge. She was furious. That high-handed asshole Vamp. She would kill him when she saw him, there was no doubt about that. Being locked in her room made her think about how he had locked her in that disgusting basement. She was getting very, very angry. She felt it bubble in her and instead of relaxing like she should have been, she let it consume her very being. He would probably call her stubborn or stupid later for this. Thinking about his stupid smirk just made her seethe more. Her hands started to light up and turn blue, she knew it was seconds before microwave fingers. She let all her anger surge through to her hands and aimed at the door. Sookie was irrational when angry and didn't think about how much it would cost to fix or how much it would hurt Josh to get hit with her light. Her light surged from her hands and blasted the door sending it into pieces. Josh had been knocked out from the force. Sookie realized then how stupid it had been to blast her door with Josh behind it. She went over to him to make sure he was okay. He was fine just knocked out. She thought about staying till he awoke but she didn't blast her door down for nothing. She ran to her car.

Sookie spent most of the car ride beating herself up for breaking down her own door. She felt bad for hurting Josh, he was just following orders after all. She told herself that it was all Eric's fault and that she would have a talk with him later, he was sure to show up at some point.

Sookie arrived at work and was bombarded with way too many thoughts with rumors regarding where she had been. Some people thought she had been turned into a vamp, others assumed she was dead, some thought she had gotten pregnant with a vampire baby. These people really knew nothing about vampires.

Sam came around the bar to give her a hug. Arlene looked at her like she had seen a ghost. Arlene' thoughts included bigoted language of how she thought Sookie had been killed or kidnapped by a vampire. Sookie would have been offended by Arlene's narrow minded thinking if she wasn't so happy that Sookie was back. Arlene gave her a big hug. It looked like the last few months had been eventful for Arlene as well. She had a baby bump.

"Gosh darnit Sookie, where the hell you been? I'm so glad you're okay. Sam! How come you didn't tell me she was comin' in?" Arlene was crying. These days it was easy for the tears to flow out of Arlene. Everyone in the bar was full of thoughts and whispering to one another.

"Alright, settle down everyone, get back to your food," Sam said aloud.

"I'm just so glad your back," Arlene said to Sookie. Sookie knew she really meant it. Arlene filled her in on how she is pregnant and with Terry. Arlene didn't say it but Sookie couldn't help reading the neon sign in Arlene's brain that read Rene's name. Their catch up time was interrupted.

"I know you guys are filling each other in on your lives but their are customers that needs refills on their drinks," Sam said. He wanted to go easy on Sookie since she just got back but he had to keep some semblance of order in his bar.

"Sorry, Sam, I'll get right to it," and with that Sookie got to work. It was draining trying to keep all the nasty thoughts out of her head. She hadn't had to keep out people's thoughts for so long she was having to get used to it again. She forgot how draining it was. She was getting a refill on someone's Coke when Josh came bounding into the bar.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you are one giant pain in my ass, you know that?" Josh said as he walked up to the bar. His messy brown hair was even more messed up than usual and his brown eyes shot daggers at Sookie. Sookie tried to tell him through her facial expression that this was not the time or place.

"You big kidder. You want to sit at the bar, a table, or a booth?" Sookie said with her crazy Sookie smile while walking past him to grab a menu. Josh looked confused.

"Cut it out. Let's go," Josh grabbed her hand but was pushed aside by Sam.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked with an intimidating look on his face.

"I'm Josh. Who the hell are you?" Josh said crossing his arms.

"I'm Sam Merlotte, and this is my bar," they stared each other down.

"I'm a friend of Sookie," Josh said glaring.

"Really? Cause it certainly didn't look like it," Sam responded. This was the last thing Sookie needed.

"Sam, can we use your office for a second," she asked trying to avoid the fight that was sure to happen if their conversation continued.

"Yeah, but I'm coming with you," Sam responded looking wearily at Josh. They followed her into the back with all the eyes in the restaurant on them.

"You wanna explain to me why some pubescent Were came in here grabbing you while you're working?" Sam asked as he shut the door.

"Who are you calling pubescent, shifter?" Josh looked ready for a fight.

"Cut it out. He is my... bodyguard?" Sookie wasn't sure exactly what to call him. Sam looked concerned.

"What you got yourself into this time, Cher?" Sam always assumed the worst with Sookie.

"Nothing. It's a long story but I'm not exactly safe right now. So, Eric hired Josh," Sookie explained.

"I thought you were done with those bloodsuckers," Sam was getting heated. Josh looked ready to physically jump to Sookie's defense at any second.

"It's complicated, Sam. You know it's never that easy," Sookie responded. "I don't have to explain myself to you. Josh will leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said with crossed arms.

"I'm fine here. If anything happens Sam is here, I'll be fine," Sookie said.

"Fine, whatever, but if Eric rips out my throat my blood is on your hands. Alcide was right, never shoulda taken the job. Too much trouble," Josh mumbled the last bit as he was walking out of the office. Sookie didn't like hearing that Alcide thought she was trouble. It wasn't her fault who she was and that supes seemed drawn to her. She certainly didn't ask for it.

"I'll explain another time Sam, I really can't deal with it right now," She said as she walked out of the office.

"Hey, if I'm protecting you, I should at least know what I'm protecting you against," Sam called after her.

Sookie went about her job trying to block out others thoughts along with her own thoughts about the blonde vampire, Were's, and all of the other commotion going on in her life. She thought she would come back from Faery and everything would just be peaceful with no more problems or vampire bullshit. Boy was she wrong. Sookie picked up an order from the kitchen and Terry was standing behind the window looking at her intently.

"Something wrong, Terry?" Sookie tried to stay out of his head whenever possible because whenever she did peak she found herself very disturbed. It was a miracle that Terry was as functional as he was considering everything he had been through.

"I'm glad you aren't dead," He told her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. She knew his intentions were in the right place even if he was sometimes socially awkward. He turned back to the kitchen and Sookie grabbed the burgers and fries.

* * *

Sookie ended her shift around dusk. She left having successfully avoided Sam and the heavy conversation about her troubles, although Sookie knew the talk was inevitable. She got into her car as quickly as possible. She knew it was a big risk going to her car unescorted at almost full dark. She sped off as fast as her little old Honda would take her, which wasn't very fast.

She drove along the parish road keeping her eyes peeled for any oncoming danger. She turned onto a smaller road that eventually lead to Hummingbird. What she saw she would have never, ever dreamed in a million years. There was a very familiar boy running down the road naked as the day he was born. He had short hair and a few tribal looking tattoos. She pulled over. This wasn't possible, she had to be dreaming. She pulled over the car and jumped out.

"Godric?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I love reviews. If you have constructive criticism I would love to hear it.**

**Jess**


End file.
